Frame Goshi no Koi
|Cover = 06. フレーム越しの恋.jpg |Japanese = フレーム越しの恋 |English = Love Over the Frame |artist = Imai Asami |released = February 23, 2011 |genre = J-pop |label = Media Factory |type = Single |Last = Shangri-La 4th Single (2010) |Next = Enrai 6th Single (2011)}} is the fifth single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Frame Goshi no Koi (フレーム越しの恋) #Yume no MAHOROBA (夢のMAHOROBA) #Frame Goshi no Koi (フレーム越しの恋) -off vocal- #Yume no MAHOROBA (夢のMAHOROBA) -off vocal- #Shangri-La (シャングリラ) -Live ver.- Lyrics Frame Goshi no Koi |-|Japanese= 始まりの後　恋に落ちたね… 水溜りに映った　自分の影　どこへ見て　悩んでいるの？ 何もせずに待ってても　始まらないよ　誰にもなく告げた 扉の向こう側　キミの声がする　勇気を出せないまま 遠ざかってゆく　足音を見送った いつか届く　フレーム越しの恋は　こんなに切ないけど　何故か甘い 悩みさえも　とても素敵な思い　はじけて消える目に　抱きしめて欲しいな 溜息の後ろから　追いかけてた　昨日までのボクの視線に 明日になれば何かが変わっているの　自問自答の日々は？ 眠れない夜空に　月夜のつぶやきは　涙を隠せなくて 浮かんでは消える　夢の中でキスした 今も二人　並んで歩く時間　まるで出せなかった手紙のよう 前を向いて　もう振り返れないで　後悔なんてしたくない　願えば叶うかな 心漂う光を　映すレンズ　浮かび上がる いつか届く　フレーム越しの恋は　こんなに切ないけど　何故か甘い 悩みさえも　とても素敵な思い　はじけて消える目に　抱きしめて欲しいな |-|Romaji= Hajimari no ato　Koi ni ochita ne… Mizu damari ni utsutta　Jibun no kage　Doko e mite　Nayande iru no? Nani mo sezu ni matte temo　Hajimaranai yo　Dare ni mo naku tsugeta Tobira no mukou gawa　KIMI no koe ga suru　Yuuki o dasenai mama Toozakatte yuku　Ashi oto o mi okutta Itsuka todoku　FUREEMU goshi no koi wa　Konna ni setsunai kedo　Naze ka amai Nayami sae mo　Totemo suteki na omoi　Hajikete kieru mae ni　Daki shimete hoshii na Tame iki no ushiro kara　Oi kaketeta　Kinou made no BOKU no shisen ni Ashita ni nareba nani ka ga kawatte iru no　Jimon jitou no hibi wa? Nemurenai yozora ni　Tsuki yo no tsubuyaki wa　Namida o kakusenakute Ukande wa kieru　Yume no naka de KISU shita Ima mo futari　Narande aruku jikan　Maru de dasenakata tagami no you Mae o muite　Mou furi kaerenaide　Koukai nante shitakunai　Negaeba kanau ka na Kokoro tadayou hikari o　Utsusu RINZU　Ukabi agaru Itsuka todoku　FUREEMU goshi no koi wa　Konna ni setsunai kedo　Naze ka amai Nayami sae mo　Totemo suteki na omoi　Hajikete kieru mae ni　Daki shimete hoshii na Yume no MAHOROBA |-|Japanese= 碧い眼をした少年が今　遠ざかる雲を見上げた 翼がなくても飛べるはず。　君の言葉を思い出す 運命は巡り巡るもの　月の満ち欠けが示すまま 胸の奥もっと深くの　愛を隠した場所を教えて 落ちる涙に煌めく　細い光でも照らして欲しい MAHOROBA探し続ける　名前のない旅人よ 少年が風と共に消えた　最初からいなかったように 境界線なんてどこにも無い　何が人を隔てている もう二度と　君には会えない　見慣れた景色に背を向けた 白い息　舞う粉雪　やがて哀しみも染められてく 新しい朝の鐘を　鳴らしてくれる誰かを待つから I wanna be meもう迷わない　翼がなくても飛べる 胸の奥もっと深くの　愛を隠した場所を教えて 落ちる涙に煌めく　一筋の光　その先には MAHOROBA夢を見ている　名前のない旅人よ |-|Romaji= Aoi me o shita shounen ga ima　Toozakaru kumo o miageta Tsubasa ga nakutemo toberu hazu.　Kimi no kotoba o omoi dasu Unmei wa meguri meguru mono　Tsuki no michi kake ga shimesu mama Mune no oku motto fukaku no　Ai o kakushita basho o oshiete Ochiru namida ni kirameku　Hosoi hikari demo terashite hoshii MAHOROBA sagashi tsuzukeru　Namae no nai tabibito yo Shounen ga kaze to tomo ni kieta　Saisho kara inakatta you ni Kyoukaisen nante doko ni mo nai　Nani ga hito o hedatete iru Mou nido to　Kimi ni wa aenai　Minareta keshiki ni se o muketa Shiroi iki　Mau konayuki　Yagate kanashimi mo somerareteku Atarashii asa no kane o　Narashite kureru dareka o matsu kara I wanna be me　Mou mayowanai　Tsubasa ga nakutemo toberu Mune no oku motto fukaku no　Ai o kakushita basho o oshiete Ochiru namida ni kirameku　Hitosuji no hikari　Sono saki ni wa MAHOROBA yume o mite iru　Namae no nai tabibito yo Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles